The present invention relates to an editing circuit for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus capable of recording a video signal of a first scene already recorded on magnetic tape and then a video signal of a second scene supplied from outside.
In a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having editing function (hereinafter referred to as VTR) using a known technique as described in JP-B-49-18805, for example, assembly editing for recording a video signal of a certain scene already recorded on magnetic tape (i.e., a video signal of a first scene) and then a video signal of another scene supplied from outside (i.e., a video signal of a second scene) is performed by precisely synchronizing the operation of the VTR to the video signal of the second scene at a joint between the video signal of the first scene and the video signal of the second scene so that the reproduced image may not be disturbed at the junction.
In the prior art, reproduced images are not disturbed at the joint between scenes. In such editing of the prior art, however, the video signal of the second scene is recorded in a moment at the last position of the video signal of the first scene. When video signals are reproduced from the edited magnetic tape to monitor images, therefore, the first scene is instantly switched to the second scene at the joint between the first scene and the second scene.
However, this results in only jointed scenes. In a television broadcast program, a fade in/fade out effect is provided in changing over scenes to produce a special effect at a joint. In VTR editing, however, attention is not paid to such effects. With the advance of multifunction VTRs in recent years, such attention is also needed.